Reduced to Ashes
by TriTaledKitsune
Summary: The Recall is in full effect when the crumbling Shimada clan catches wind that their wayward second son still lives, and is responsible for many of their struggles. Shimada Hanzo, as the current head of the Shimada clan, plans to use a single arrow to deal with this issue and the silent power struggle within his clan. His plan? A woman who got involved where she shouldn't have.
1. Chapter 1

His men had their orders, leaving Hanzo with little to do but wait. That is not to say that his time went wasted. In the days he waited other business was taken care of under his guidance. Debts were collected, several meetings took place, and plenty of time was spared for practice and meditation. Hanzo had all of this done while suppressing his ever growing displeasure with the Shimada clan elders. Hanzo was now the head of the clan after the death of his father, and his father he most certainly was _not._ He refused to run his clan under the same overly strict methods that had led to his brothers disgrace and near death. Those same methods that had forced his hand to shed his brother's blood. Never again would a direct relative be forced to end their own blood. Hanzo would not allow anyone else to carry the burden that weighed his chest, elders wishes be d*mned. There was much to be done on this front however, and it would take great time and subtlety to do so without losing his own neck. Until that day came, Hanzo had little to do but try to regain the honor of his falling clan and wait for his men to arrive with his prize.

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, Hanzo made his way to the range. Practice had always helped him to relax and to bond further with his dragons. Stepping into the open clearing he allowed himself a moment to simply enjoy the feeling of the sunlight on his skin and the gentle tugging of the wind in his hair. The moment quickly ended when he shifted his stance. An arrow was pulled from his quiver and the bowstring was pulled back. Hanzo allowed his eyes to drift slightly to the trees, watching the mostly bare branches dance in the wind. The sakura would bloom soon but not yet. Smoothly shifting his gaze back to his target Hanzo released a breath he had been holding, the arrow imbedding itself in the center of the target before he managed to inhale again. The entire process, taking less than a second, was repeated several times until nearly every target on the premise held at least three arrows clustered in the center. He refrained from splitting arrows, as it was a gross waste of resources. An act he refused to delve into without proper reason. Notching another arrow he wasted little time in pulling the string back, only for his attention to be snatched by a gentle knocking. When he turned he was met with one of the house servants. The elder daughter of a smaller branch of the family, a beautiful and loyal young woman at the age of sixteen.

"Shimada-sama, the team has returned. They have successfully acquired your guest and are waiting to meet with you." She reported, eyes cast downward at his feet as her rank required.

"Thank you, Izumi-chan." He responded, gently replacing the bowstring to its original position and placing the arrow back into the quiver. "Have someone gather my arrows." he ordered before striding from the courtyard. He had a guest to greet after all.

When Hanzo arrived at the exterior courtyard he was immediately frustrated to find only three of the five men he had sent standing at the ready. His annoyance only grew with the lacking presence of the objective of their mission.

"I certainly hope you have an explanation for your lacking numbers, and perhaps an even better explanation for your lacking objective." His men immediately reacted, straightening and glancing amongst themselves as if electing the poor lad to speak. After a moment one of them spoke up.

"The others are, uh, still in the car. The target was still asleep upon our arrival…" He trailed off, wincing slightly at his words.

"I said minimal harm," Hanzo growled, "yet they are still unconscious? Are you incapable of restraint?"

"You misunderstand!" another spoke up quickly. "They are just taking a nap, of free will. After we separated her from their base of operations and insured she were shut off from contact they became rather compliant…" Hanzo raised an eyebrow at the man's words as he stepped past them, moving the conversation closer to the vehicles.

"Compliant? You mean to tell me that the woman I ordered you to kidnap became...compliant?" Doubt dripped from his tone. All three of the men nodded, matching his speed.

"They even cleaned and bandaged Shu's leg when he failed to clean it properly. Admittedly they are also the one who gave him the injury." This managed to grab the Shimada Lord's attention.

"Just how strongly did she resist? In the beginning, that is." This brought a flinch from the three.

"We were certainly not expecting someone of her nature to put up quite that much of a fight." One finally admitted before stepping past Hanzo to open the car door. Within, leaning on a man who was poorly acting disgruntled, was one Dr. Angela Ziegler, fast asleep.

"I expect you all to debrief me later on exactly what happened." Hanzo's eyes darted to the front seat, where the man identified as Shu sat. "For now wake her. I wish to speak to the woman that would not allow my brother to die." With that he stepped back, moving to a sitting area within the courtyard. Three curved benches sat in an arch surrounded by not-yet blooming trees. A beautiful location to sit in the spring and summer, as well as a disarming setting for greeting guests. Both of the voluntary and involuntary sorts.

He watched from a distance as his guest was woken, taking note as she stepped out of the vehicle that she was shorter than he had predicted. The simple pale blue kimono he had sent with them for her to wear dragging the ground as she was directed to him. To his surprise she spoke quietly with his men on the way over to him, too soft for him to hear the topic. When she finally came to stand in front of him Hanzo stood before giving a shallow bow in greeting.

"I welcome you to the Shimada Clan. I am the current head of the family, Shimada Hanzo." She returned with a deeper bow, not enough to show true respect to his rank, but just enough to admit his current superiority, gaining her an appraising expression.

"I find it hard to believe that you do not know my name, so I will not waste my breath." She was clearly displeased, Hanzo noted the way her voice sounded. It was different from the recordings he had watched, as the real thing often is. "So you do have some knowledge of our customs. I am impressed. It will help you here."

"Help me here?" She mused, He could tell she was still shaking off the last remains of sleep. "Might I be so bold as to wonder why my presence was requested in such an alarming fashion?" Though he did not show it, Hanzo was startled by just how quickly her voice shifted into something razor sharp. He held her gaze, blue suddenly seemed less like sky and more like sharpened diamond.

"Please, sit." He gestured to the bench behind her. "Allow me to explain why I had you brought to me. I am confident you know a little of it though." He grinned at her, somewhat reveling in the narrowing of her eyes as she glared at him, sitting nonetheless.

"I refuse to answer anything on Genji's past or current condition to the man who caused him so much pain." She stated tensely, glinting diamonds aiming to pierce.

"Your preferences matter little to me." He answered back. "Nor is my wayward brother the only reason I had for your arrival." He paused for a moment to observe her. He remained impressed with how she held herself, seemingly easily confident despite knowing she was currently surrounded by trained assassins and criminals. He could see it though, the unease, the fear. He saw it in the subtle shifting of her fingers on the bench, in the way her lips quivered before she spoke. The doctor was terrified, and rightfully so. He wanted to take her apart and reassemble her as she had done his brother. He would also deny her death, and then he planned to have that brilliant mind of hers used to bring the Shimada name back into greatness.

"You made yourself known, you gathered attention, and then you messed with the Shimada blood. That cannot go unpunished. However, you have also done so much for the world and can do so much more. It would be a waste to kill you, so I have decided that rather than have you as an enemy I would take you as a friend." His words earned a tense laugh from the woman.

"I think we have very different definitions of _friends, _Herr Shimada." She mused, exhaustion from earlier growing clearer as she truly grasped her current situation. "Is my greeting complete? I think I would like some time to adjust to what is likely to be my new home, at least for a little while." Hanzo lifted an eyebrow at the sudden shift in the doctor's mood and mannerisms. It appeared as though she had reached her limit for the day.

"I had hoped to speak with you awhile longer, but if you are insistent I can have you taken to your room." As he spoke, Hanzo watched Angela. He noted how her eyes creased slightly, the way she worked her jaw. She crossed her legs within the kimono and her wrist in her lap. The doctor was losing her confidence rapidly. She would grow defensive and harder to work with as time went on, this much Hanzo was sure of. The doctor was an amazing and powerful woman, but right now she was tired, alone, and scared. All of these things Hanzo could work with if he were careful, and the best step right now was to keep her cooperative. With these thoughts in mind, he motioned to one of the girls watching from the other end of the garden.

"Take Miss Ziegler to the room I had prepared." He ordered once she had approached. She nodded and bowed low before coaxing the Swiss woman to stand. As Hanzo was watching them leave he was surprised to see Angela stop and turn to him for just a moment.

"Assuming you have done your research," she met his eyes, the diamonds had returned, glinting with calm he knew she didn't feel. "You should be thankful your brother is still alive." A pause, a flash of something akin to agony through cold mineral lenses. "If the situation had been reversed it might have been you on my table. Shimada blood may be on my hands, but I will not be guilted for saving a life." Having said her piece, Angela turned and followed the now shocked serving girl out of the gardens leaving Hanzo to mull over her words. He watched her leave thoughtfully, one hand touching his covered shoulder where a massive scar sat. A final gift from his brother, hidden from the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Angela "Mercy" Zeigler, The Angel of Overwatch, The woman who beat Death, walked down the halls in a daze. Berating herself every step of the way for further antagonizing the man behind her abduction. She could not really take back the words, as she meant every one of them, but that did not make her actions any less impulsive. Genji, Reinhardt, Lena. Mercy had lectured them for hours about thinking their actions through and yet here she was, making a bad situation worse. Her awareness suddenly jumped when a burst of pain flared in her hand, followed by a small wet warmth. Looking down she forced her hands open, staring somewhat numbly at the crescents dug into her palms, one smeared with rapidly cooling blood. Distantly, she noted that the cut had already healed and that if she was not careful it could stain her clothing.

The servant girl guiding her offered a small yelp at the sight, quickly handing Mercy a small handkerchief that had been hidden...somewhere on her person? Mercy was not really sure where, or if the information was even important at the moment.

"You must be more careful." The girl lectured, her accent stronger than the Shimada's had been. "Shimada-sama does not want you hurt. Now come, we are nearly there" with those words the girl continued to lead Mercy further into the Shimada compound.

Eventually the pair of women met with three stoic looking men outside of a door. The servant girl nodded to the three before stepping up to the door and sliding it open.

"Shimada-sama had this room arranged for your stay. There is a restroom and bathing room attached for you to maintain decency, the closet is supplied with clothing that should fit, and the balcony oversees the central courtyard. Should you attempt to leave that way without an escort you will be brought back to your room and reprimanded." The girl paused for a moment, giving Mercy time to process the information before she continued on in a much more quiet voice.

"Please understand that while you are Shimada-sama's guest, not everyone within the compound will be welcoming to your presence, and while his methods may seem cruel, he is doing everything in his power to help." Following those words the girl left before Mercy could even react.

The door slid shut, leaving Angela alone in silence. No longer Mercy, the capable Angel of Overwatch. Now she was Angela, the woman who was no more capable now than she had been those so many years ago when she was told that her parents were gone forever. She wanted to collapse right then, let her fear and stress from the previous week take what little control she had, but before that she needed to check the room itself. With a shuddering breath Angela drew her shoulders up and straightened her back before giving her room a once over, mildly shocked at how nice it was. At this point she knew that she should not really be surprised. After all, the Shimada's were being courteous to their 'esteemed guest'.

Angela had a bed, in a frame, rather than a futon on the floor. The sheets were a simple light yellow, with matching pillows. Over the bed there was a shelf holding no less than twelve books, each in a language she could read. On the other side of the room she could see the door of a closet peeking over one of those foldable standing room dividers, likely to provide privacy while she dressed. Next to that was a fully visible open doorway that upon further inspection led to her restroom. The toilet and bathing area were also separated, and in the space between them both sat a wash basin upon which sat a tray holding both a tooth and hairbrush, hair ties, a container of toothpaste, and feminine items. Stepping out of the bathroom Angela moved to the balcony. She only opened the door enough to see the two chairs, a small table, and the garden that they overlooked before the doors were shut once more. Ignoring the closet for now, Angela slid her shoes off and laid on the bed, finally allowing her stress to relieve itself in the form of tears and pillow muffled sobs. Eventually she fell asleep, glistening tear tracks drying on her face.

* * *

After receiving confirmation that Doctor Ziegler was being allowed to settle in her room, Hanzo would have loved nothing more than to be able to meditate in the garden until the next meal. He had much to consider between the Doctor's words, his own plans for the clan, and what twists of fate lay in his path. He could feel his dragons shifting beneath his skin, begging for release. He would have considered the act had he been in private. Unfortunately the gardens provided little privacy at this time of day, though as Hanzo glanced around he noted a distinct lack of elders. Fending off the urge to huff at the observation he stood and waited, he was not left wanting as another servant arrived within five minutes to summon him to an impromptu meeting.

"Very well." He gruffed at the young man before making his way out of the garden. He had a distinct feeling that the subject of this meeting was coming to terms with her now limited freedoms closer to the center of the compound. The Shimada heir was not surprised by this development, the elders had given their opinions on what should be done with the Doctor and the discovery that Genji was alive, but he decided it would be best to go ahead with a plan of his own.

He entered the room to a familiar sight, each of the twelve elders already standing by their chosen seats. Well, nearly all of them were standing. Closest to the head of the table without taking Hanzo's seat there was one form visibly shorter than the rest. Hanzo had to force down a growl at the clear act of disrespect committed by the man known as Shimada Kentai.

"Forgive me Hanzo-Sama," The old man offered with a grin that gave away his lies. "my knees could only wait so long for you to begin." . Hanzo glared at the elder before taking his seat, the rest following suit.

"All is well, Elder. However, the dragons do not take well to such disrespect ." He answered, placing his colored arm over the table. Visible blue energy crackled over it in proof of his statement. Kentai, the bearer of the rat spirit, was playing a very dangerous game. Turning away from him, Hanzo addressed the rest of the room.

"Why have we been gathered here today Elders, what must be discussed?" He asked, meeting each of their eyes. It was easy to see the amount of contempt in the room, the power battle he waged with them. Before long, one of them spoke up. Much to Hanzo's ire, it was Kentai.

"We are confused. When we previously discussed the fact that Genji was still alive and how he managed to be such, I was under the impression that we had agreed to have the doctor assassinated. Not brought back to the compound and treated to one of our guest rooms." The elder raised an eyebrow as he spoke, glancing around the room as if to gather his forces against Hanzo.

"We agreed upon no such thing." Hanzo's voice silenced the elder before the man could continue. "Last time we gathered, you squabbled like hens over spread corn. It was brought up that Doctor Ziegler had done too much work in the world for an assassination to be effective. Since there was no official decision made at that gathering, I took the responsibility unto myself to decide her consequence for interfering in clan affairs." Kentai made to interrupt but was silenced with a sharp look. In this silence another well respected elder chose to speak up: a woman named Kiyomi who bore the mark belonging to the spirit of the snake.

"Using the Good Doctor to bring Genji back into the grasp of the clan is a wise idea, Hanzo-sama." She hummed, looking to be the kind elderly woman Hanzo knew she was not. "That much I understand well enough, but what would you have us do with the young lady afterwards? Certainly she will be distraught knowing she is the cause of losing your brother for the second time." Hanzo gave the elder a long lookover. He was not yet sure where she stood between Kentai and himself, but he did know she was more intelligent than half of the fools within his room.

"Doctor Ziegler is an incredibly intelligent woman with many talents. It is likely that she can be convinced to use those talents to help us raise the clan back to its former standings. Standings we lost while my father led us, and further lost when Genji failed to die, choosing instead to enact revenge. Killing my brother, or at least attempting to, was a grave mistake that nearly felled our Clan. It is on me as the head, and each of you as the council of elders to fix this." Hanzo paused to allow them time to grasp his words, several of the others took this chance to make their opinions clear.

"A brilliant idea..." One of the lower ranking men chuckled.

"Too great of a risk!" A similarly ranked woman hissed. Several others followed suit, each taking their time to speak with words falling into one of the two arguments. Finally an intelligent remark came from a woman sitting midway down the table.

"Every idea has a risk. We just need to make sure it can be managed. You say you can convince the doctor to work alongside you, but how would you do so?" She gave him an amused look. "If you were, say, your brother I could see you seducing her as he had done so many others. I would also say intimidation but if this woman is as impressive as her history and your words say, she will not bow. Explain to us, young dragon, what it is you plan to do, and perhaps it will ease this old hag's doubts." Shimada Akane: newest to the council, middle ranked, bearer of the fox spirit, and Hanzo's blood aunt.

"I plan to offer something that was taken away from her. Should she help the clan rise once more, ensuring the loyalty of future generations, then I will be more than willing to welcome her as a member of the clan, and a member of the direct line. I plan to give her a family once more." Around him, Hanzo could see the elders take to the idea of having the renown medic as an official member of the clan and the positive media that would spring from such an arrangement. Hanzo grinned slightly as he watched Kentai and Akane accept the idea before Kentai moved to regain control of the meeting.

"A wonderful plan, Hanzo-sama. It would also allow us to expand our business more openly into the pharmaceutical field. I wish you the best of luck in this undertaking. Do you have any other business that you wish to discuss? That was all we gathered for." Once again, Kentai challenged his rank, effectively dismissing the meeting without actually doing so. Hanzo felt his dragons writhing under his skin at the affront, choosing to grind his teeth for a moment rather than introduce the elder to an arrow.

"I do actually. I would like for Doctor Ziegler to be accepted and treated as an esteemed guest on all Shimada grounds. If she is to be added to the family, she must believe it to be true. Any affronts to her will be dealt with by me personally" He paused for a moment before continuing. "With that, everyone is dismissed. If you need me I will be in my room, meditating." Having said his piece, Hanzo stood and exited the room. He needed to meditate and calm both himself and his dragons.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long time since Genji had felt the urge to genuinely kill someone, with or without a target. One would think that the rage would be a boiling festering thing instead of the familiar chilling mix of terror and hatred that held his body and soul in such a flux. Soba was twisting around his shoulders in a small corporeal form, snarling at anyone who got too close weather for his protection or theirs.

The last time Genji had felt this freeze in his core, he had just woken up in the overwatch infirmary with an unfamiliar body and an angel looking over him, telling him that he had been attacked and nearly killed by the Shimada clan. It had taken several years and several people's help for him to come to terms with himself and the events that had passed then, he did not know how well he would recover this time. One of the two people who had been vital to his recovery was the very cause of his pain now. Zenyatta had done great things for his soul, but he was not Angela.

Genji abandoned his musing as he stepped through the doorway and into a room where Winston was currently groaning into his hands. A laptop sat open on the desk before him, the screen unlit and unresponsive.

"It does not look like you are having much luck." He huffed, gaining the gorilla's attention. Said gorilla gave a mirthless chuckle.

"Her lab security files are designed specifically to be inaccessable to anyone other than herself. Athena refuses to grant me access. I am beginning to think not even she has access." Winston glanced up at the ceiling of the room.

"That is a correct assumption." The Ai's voice filtered through the room before it fell silent, the gentle whirring of electronics keeping true silence at bay. Soba broke the silence with a whining growl, prompting Genji to speak.

"Why does Athena not have access to Angela's files?" He growled. Winston gaped, stepping away from the enraged cyber ninja as he tried to come up with a response.

"Because," A voice from the doorway caught their attention. Genji turned to see Ana Amari staring him down. Her own rage at the situation visible in her eyes. While Genji froze within, the older woman blazed. "When Angela joined back with the recall she demanded to be in charge of the security of her lab, stating she would not let others take her own work for their own purpose. When I returned, she pressed the point with Winston, and with news of the Sombra collective being more active she had all the push she needed." Her voice was tense and held a trace of guilt.

"Okay. What can we do?" Genji asked, glancing between the two.

"We need to bring the issue up with everyone else. One of them might have an answer." Ana answered, looking between the two. Getting the agreement She had clearly been looking for, the egyptian woman snatched the laptop off of the table and marched out of the room. Genji followed after her, hearing Winston padding after them.

"Athena, have everyone meet us in the kitchen. Critical importance."

"Okay Winston. Paging members now." Genji listened as both Ana and Winston's communicators went off, a ping showing up in the corner of his eye. His own communicator was built in, Angela had thought of everything. Well, Genji glanced at Angela's laptop in Ana's grasp, nearly everything.

* * *

"Angela is missing. You likely already know this, seeing as word travels fast around here." Ana addressed the gathered assortment of people. "The problem is, all we have right now is signs of a struggle, the blood of an unknown man, and footage of four masked figures carrying Doctor Zeigler out of the facility in the dead of night." Genji watched the room as everyone processed the news.

Mccree pulled his ridiculous hat off of his head and held it to his chest, Genji could see the guilt in the man's eyes clear as day. The hall footage had shown him leaving the lab less than three hours before the unknown figures had appeared.

Tracer let out a growl that could rival Soba, impressing Genji a slight bit.

"That ain't a lot to go on Captain Amari. How do you plan for us to chase down the tossers?" She all but demanded.

"That seems to be the question Lena." Genji watches as Ana moved to address the gathering once more. A sudden calm overcame him, warming the frozen rage just a bit. Looking up, Genji nodded to Zenyatta even as he waved the Harmony orb away. "We need footage of what happened in that lab so that we know if this is a rescue mission or a recovery. The problem is that everything filmed in the lab goes directly into this laptop. The camera's do not have any sort of memory card to be found. If any of you know a way that we can access her files please do so. You do not need to tell me or anyone else, just let us get to the point where we can start this hunt." Having said her piece, Ana moved over to the side to speak quietly with Soldier 76.

"This is a very upsetting situation." Zenyatta hummed, Genji knew better than to be upset by how calm Zenyatta sounded. His vocals module lacked the diversity of a human voice box. "Are you okay Genji? You do not normally reject harmony so openly."

"I am." Genji made an attempt at the lie, feeling it fall flat in the space between them. "I am not okay." He fixed, shifting his gaze around the room once more. Everyone had gathered into their own small groups to talk about the terrible news.

Reinhardt had Bridgette pulled into a warm embrace, Lena was fighting to keep both tears and curses at bay as she listened to Winston repeat what little information they had, Jesse and Fareeha appeared to be locked into an argument of some form.

"It is alright to not be. I know how close you are to Angela." Zenyatta offered, drawing Genji's attention back to himself. "What is important is that you do not let discord cloud your sense of reasoning. If Angela can be found then she will be."

"And in the meantime?" the cyborg countered shortly before Soba chirped out a warning. Genji turned to find Mccree, having ended his argument and approaching their discussion instead.

"In the meantime, I think we need to talk." Jesse said, a serious look in his eyes than made Genji more uneasy than he had been previously. "Alone, or nearly at least. Sorry Zen." Amber eyes slid over to face the omnic, who raised his hands peacefully.

"Understood. Do what you can. I will be meditating in my quarters." Zenyatta turned and floated away, respecting Jesse's wishes.

"Explain Mccree. This had better be good." Genji watched as Mccree winced at his wording.

"Depends on your definition of 'good'. Now come on, we've gotta talk to the Amari's. Angie gave me her failsafe." That caught Genji's attention.

"Why did she give it to you?" He demanded, drawing a saddened look from the cowboy.

"I'll explain that in a minute. Let's go." Grabbing Genji's arm, Jesse dragged him from the kitchen to a meeting room further down the hall containing two unhappy Egyptian women.

"Jesse." Ana greeted, glancing between the younger trio. "Fareeha says you can open the laptop?" her words were less of a question and more of a demand for response.

"Hah, yeah…" Jesse reached up to rub the back of his head, nervous under the elder captain's gaze. "Angie's failsafe, should something happen to her on the field, or even here at the base. What happened to Gerard and Amilie really had her scared. She wanted either myself or Fareeha here to take care of her research." Said Egyptian cringed slightly as her mother's gaze switched targets.

"When you say 'take care of' what does Angela want you to do with her research exactly?" Genji watched as the two adults seemed to shrink, glancing between each other to see who would have to answer. Jesse lost the stare off.

"Angie wanted us to activate a program she coded in." His eyes lowered to the floor. "If she died on the field, she wanted to be sure that no one could claim independent ownership of her research. Once activated, the program would delete all of her research pertaining to the ressurection tech she uses in the field as well as anything she deemed too dangerous for public use, before sharing her medical research with just about every hospital and research lab I can think of." At this point, the American glanced up at Ana, Genji took a moment to gage Ana's response to the words as well.

As far as things could have gone, Ana seemed to be taking the news fairly well. Genji had been worried that Ana would be upset at the news but she seemed more tired than anything else.

"Alright." Ana sighed, pulling a chair away from the table Fareeha was leaning against, and sitting in it. "That is something I will need to talk to Angela about when she has returned. Can you get in the laptop without activating the program?" she asked.

"Yup, that's what Genji's here for." Genji straightened at Jesse's words.

"Explain?" Genji demanded.

"You're my key. You've got access to all of her servers. Angie just never told you. Don't take it personally. I'm Fareeha's key." He held his prosthetic arm up, the one Angela had designed for him when he answered the recall, huffing out a laugh. "Unlike you, I can't just access the the tech. Your key's gotta burn out before mine becomes active." Genji's eyes widened as Soba dropped her physical form, returning to his soul. He wasn't sure he liked the meaning of that statement.

"I have about one million questions, but getting Angela back safely is a dozen times more important right now. How do I get into the server?" He asked, sliding into a seat next to Ana and facing the laptop. Jesse stepped up to look over his right shoulder, Fareeha taking his left.

"Your arm, under the second layer of plating there are some wires. At a glance they are included in the system, gently pull at the cluster of black wires." Jesse instructed. Genji obeyed, using his flesh hand to gently pry the layers away, setting them on the table by the laptop. Tucked neatly into the compartment was an assortment of wires and tubes. Green, yellow, white, there was a small bundle of black wires in the mix. Gently tugging at them he felt something release on one side, revealing a usb.

"Found it. Now what?" Genji questioned.

"Just plug it into the computer. That is it. There are three of these keys. One in your arm, one in mine, and one that Angela keeps somewhere else on her person. That one I'm not really sure about, just cause I've never seen it." Jesse's voice had a confused lilt during the last part of his statement, not that Genji blamed him. He didn't remember Angela ever using a drive.

Even though Genji had no reason to doubt Jesse, he was still mildly startled when the computer screen lit up after he plugged the drive in. Soon enough he was facing Angela's wallpaper. Refusing to waste anymore time he slid the mouse over to the files. Finding the security feed from that night he began the video. Time to find out what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Genji navigated through the files on Angela's system, carefully avoiding the file Jesse pointed out that would activate Angela's failsafe program, and at one point typing in the one password Jesse had been given. The cyborg gave a victorious humm as he located the lab security files, only for the hum to taper off in defeat as he faced another password window.

A password window that was not immediately accessed by his chip and rejected Jesse's password.

"No! That ain't right!" Jesse complained, glaring at the offending screen. "You were the one she insisted would be able to access everything if something happened to her! She told me she gave you everything you would need…" He trailed off as he pulled his hands over his face in distress. Meanwhile Pharah stared at the screen with a considering look.

"She did say that you would know each of the passwords, which means you do know it." She eventually said, turning to give Genji an appraising look. "Something you would never forget, likely something she never shared with any of us. Something personal maybe?" Throughout her statement, Fareeha's eyes never left Genji's. After a moment Genji shifted his gaze down towards the keyboard in an attempt to think of the password.

Ana watched the trio in silence, a mixture of pride at the trust they had earned from the jaded medic, and guilt at having played her own role in turning Angela's trusted group into such a small gathering. She knew that Angela had once seen her as a mother, of sorts, and truly hoped that the view remained somewhere in the angelic girl.

"The only things I can think of would be our letters and her herbal garden. It's where she gets those teas she offers when people pay her a social visit in the infirmary." He explained further when his statement earned questioning looks. As he spoke, he typed in the name of the one plant in the garden that could not be consumed. He still had the pressed Iris flowers she had sent him in response when he had sent her the feather. He was simultaneously shocked and not very surprised when the password was accepted.

"Well I'll be…" McCree glanced from Genji to the computer on the table. "You know what you know." Genji's eyes shifted from the laptop to McCree's face at the confusing statement before he shook it off and found the time period he was searching for. Without a second thought he began the feed.

The screen was split into three as cameras showed the entirety of the room. Angela could be seen talking to Jesse, and much to the viewers pleasure, audio began to filter through the speakers.

* * *

"_Goodnight Jesse, and don't you dare forget that you owe me a coffee in the morning!" Angela walked Jesse to the lab door. _

"_Hey now, I only offered that coffee if you went to bed. I'd better not find you in here come morning or I'll give the drink to Lena instead."_

"_Doubtful, but fine. I just need to finish up a few things and I'll be done for the night. Now go." Without waiting for him to answer, Angela slid the door shut before walking back over to her desk. "Just need to finish a few things…" She sighed to herself as she sat down._

Thirty minutes of Angela doing paperwork and typing on her laptop followed. Thirty minutes that the three watched in silence, and a soft hope that the rest of the feed would hold much of the same. Unfortunately, the past was already set and the monotony was interrupted by the soft opening of a door.

_Angela didn't turn to face the door, likely used to late night visitors in her lab. Several people on base had issues sleeping through the night and would often seek out company._

"_Hello, I won't be able to keep you company long. I was hoping to go to bed once I finished these last few updates." she explained. Behind her, four people stepped into the room, three of which without a sound. The three silent ones fanned out behind the Doctor while the fourth entered further._

"_That is fine, your rest is important after all." He spoke, smooth words offering up a Japanese accent that had Genji tensing. The feed caught Angela's momentarily terrified expression perfectly before it smoothed away into her work expression._

"_That it is, what was it you wanted my help with?" Angela asked, her voice holding the slightest bit of steel in it. As she spoke, Angela reached into the desk drawer to her right and pulled out another file that needed to be typed. The obvious motion a very clever distraction as she slipped a scalpel into the left sleeve of her lab coat. She typed something into the laptop, prompting a window of some form to pop up, Angela's displeased expression was unmistakable._

"_An associate of mine wishes to speak with you." The speaker removed a small syringe from his pocket, twisting the cap off to reveal the thin needle. A second attempt at whatever Angela was trying on the laptop was made, ending with a similar pop up window and expression._

"_Going by your presence I assume your associate has a preference for in person conversations?" Angela asked, closing her laptop and moving to stand._

"_Ah ah, Stay." The man scolded lightly as one of the quiet trio stepped forward and placed a hand on Angela's left shoulder. She jumped slightly at the contact, turning to give the hand a sharp look. "You assume correctly, I've been instructed not to injure you. Please do not make this more difficult than it needs to be?" The man's polite tone never wavered as he approached the dense Doctor._

"_You will have to forgive me Sir, but I cannot allow myself to be taken without a fight." Angela's voice held little kindness as the entire room snapped into movement._

"_Athena, Intruders in Lab one. Initiate Lockdown" Angela shouted before shifting downwards and to the right, shoving her desk chair into the man who had placed his hand on her shoulder and scattering papers in the process. Athena remained silent, the AI had a gap in it's memory spanning the time period._

_While he fought with the chair the other three moved in, one snatching her right arm at the wrist. When he attempted to pull her up towards him, the Combat Medic lashed out with her left hand and the no-longer hidden scalpel, tearing a neat gash up the man's right leg. A hiss left the man as he jerked back, releasing Angela as red spilled onto the floor. _

_Her freedom was short lived as the other three moved together, one catching both of her wrist this time while the one she had shoved her chair at swept her legs from under her. She managed to headbut the one holding her wrist even as she began to fall. In a swift movement the figure who had done the speaking slid the syringe into the crook of the Doctors neck and emptied the solution before removing it and recapping the needle. Angela was then released as the trio went to check on their injured comrade, one nursing his injured nose. Behind them Angela pushed herself to her feet, one hand holding the scalpel while the other one pressed against her neck where the solution had been injected. She wobbled slightly but remained standing. She took a stumbling step towards the doorway of the lab before they noticed her. On of the figures branched off to approach her._

"_Now Doctor, you should know better than to stand when you've just been sedated. You could fall and injure yourself." The speaker was one of the previously silent ones, his voice soft and chiding as they he grabbed the swaying woman. He easily pried the scalpel from her hands, carefully tucking it into a pocket on his outfit before sweeping Angela into his arms._

_The other three set about wrapping the injured one's leg and cleaning up the spilled blood before the quartet set out to leave, Angela sleeping soundly in their arms. The entire exchange had taken less than five minutes_

* * *

Genji glared at the screen, fully aware of what he had just watched.

"Jesse, do you still have your Blackwatch connections?" he growled, turning away from the screen that showed nothing but an empty lab. Jesse met his eyes with a similar darkened expression.

"I burned a few getting out before the fall, but I also built more. What do you need?" Jesse's voice held a tone that Genji hadn't heard since his own days in Blackwatch.

"Don't you dare leave me out of this." Fareeha interrupted the two as Ana shifted behind the trio.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Darling." Jesse chuckled darkly. "After all, it looks like we are hunting."

"Dragons." Genji confirmed, "Jesse, We need information on any active Shimada estates, trafficking rings, or exotic trade deals."

"Alright, Fareeha. You wanna get info with me or pass this onto the team?" Jesse asked, turning to face the younger Egyptian.

"She needs to stay here, Genji too." Ana spoke before Fareeha could. "They need to brief the team and start planning." Jesse held eye contact with the older woman, a feat not to be taken lightly, before nodding.

"Good luck. I'll check in when I have more info. Athena!" He raised his voice to address the Ai. "Get me a way to the mainland in hanger three, fifteen minutes." He announced before tipping his hat to the trio and making a swift exit.

"Be safe out there!" Ana shouted after him before turning to the two that remained. "Lock the laptop, we need to share what we currently know with the others and get a game plan figured out." Fareeha nodded as Genji set about removing the drive and tucking it back within his arm.

* * *

Within twenty minutes everyone had once again gathered into the kitchen and, under Ana's expert guidance, the information was explained and plans began to form. Teams were put together depending on what type of mission the matter would result in, while roles were assigned. Ana and Lucio were going to take a step back from combat for a while to fill in the role of primary medic. Jack was to assist Genji and Fareeha with planning the details of the upcoming mission as well on helping them with their check ins with McCree.

Meanwhile, Jesse sat in the back of a cruiser, staring down at the uncut cigar in his left hand. He'd pulled it out earlier, planning to use the tobacco to ease his mind, but could not get the memory of Angela's scoldings out of his mind.

"Aww, come on Doc. How are you gonna fix me up if you're out here getting yourself taken." He sighed to himself before tucking the cigar away. Instead he pulled out a small communicator he keeps on his person and a battery for said communicator. Easily slipping the power bank into the tech, he pressed the power button and waited. Within a minute the screen lit up and the device vibrated.

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you anytime soon." A lilting voice asked, the teasing tone falling short as confusion laced through.

"Neither was I Olivia, but I've gotta cash in one of those favors you owe me. I'm heading to Málaga, Spain right now. Can you meet me? I'll pay." He hated the desperation that slipped into his voice but there was little use fighting it.

"It will take me a little longer to get there, but I'll be there. Stay safe Joel." The playfulness returned.

"That's not my…" Jesse didn't get to finish his rebuttal of the pseudonym before she had ended the call, leaving him with little to do but shake his head and stare out the window for the rest of the flight. He needed a drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Angela woke slowly this time, eyelashes fluttering in an attempt to fend off the daylight. Eventually she sat up, her body deciding that she was awake enough. Her right hand found her face, rubbing the tension left behind by the dried tears from the night before. A sensation that would be best dealt with by washing her face, and she would need to brush her teeth to rid the dry flavor in her mouth. Standing she moved towards the restroom, stopping when she noticed a slip of paper pinned to the dividing wall by the closet she had ignored the night before.

_Ziegler,_

_You were sleeping when dinner was brought for you. Simply knock on the door when you are ready for breakfast and it will be brought to you, or you to it. Afterwards, you will be brought to me for the day._

_Western clothing is acceptable for the day, the weather should be mild._

_Shimada Hanzo_

Angela gave the paper a dark look, unhappy at the reminder of her current situation. She had been many things before. Daughter, Orphan, Student, Doctor, _Mercy_. Captive however, was becoming one of her most hated. Except for one, Angela knew there would only ever be one thing that could beat out orphan, and she was uncertain if she would ever have children for fear of it.

Taking a deep breath, Angela turned away from the paper and continued her mission towards the bathroom where she stopped and grimaced in front of the mirror.

Her usual white gold hair fell halfway out of its iconic ponytail in greasy, stringy clumps. What was still held back by her hairband fell limp against the back of her head. Her skin held a grimy sheen, old tear tracks actually visible going across the side of her face where she had been laying down.

"Shower then." She said softly to herself as she pulled the hair band from her hair. Her grimace deepening when it simply flopped back down against the back of her head, rather than separating as it should have. Without hesitation she snatched up the hairbrush and began working it through her hair. Once she could run her fingers through it without getting caught she turned towards the shower. After a moment's worth of inspecting it she set the water as hot as she could physically handle before disrobing and stepping into the spray.

She was thankful that Genji had helped her with her japanese as she separated the shampoo from the conditioner, unwelcome amusement filling her when she noticed the scent.

"Cherry Blossom?" She mused softly as she lathered the pink gel into her scalp, feeling her hair soften as she worked through it. The floral scent joined the growing warmth in the air around her, allowing Angela to relax, even if only for the moment. After rinsing her hair she smoothed the conditioner into it. Giving that a moment to set in, she grabbed a plush cloth and the flower shaped bar of soap, giving another dry huff of amusement at the shape (and scent), and began scrubbing her body clean. For a moment she simply enjoyed the feeling for the dirt and sweat being scrubbed and rinsed away as the hot water beat her skin. It took her twice as long to rinse the conditioner from her hair, her fingers sliding through the strands as the water glided over them. As she did this, Angela's mind was beginning to drift. She began to wonder just how long she could keep her captors waiting before risking their ire. After a moment longer of contemplation under the steaming spray, Angela gave a defeated sigh and turned to twist the faucet off.

Stepping out onto a bamboo mat, Angela patted her hair dry before twisting it up into her towel and leaving it to sit. Grabbing another of the ridiculously soft towels, she patted the water from her skin before wrapping it around her body to form a gown. She then walked from the bathroom to the closet, careless of any potential surveillance within her room.

Opening the closet, Angela was shocked to find it larger than she had realized. It was neatly sorted, Western clothing on one side, eastern on another. The clothing itself ranged from formal attire to casual clothing, even a section for nightwear that included pajamas and gowns for sleeping. Shelves along the top of the closet presented different types of shoes while the back held shelves and drawers filled with uncomfortably proper sized undergarments and socks.

"This is ridiculous." She huffed, having expected captivity to be much more...taxing. Her eyes were drawn to a particularly fluffy looking bathrobe colored a warm amber that she stared at for a long moment. Unfortunately she remembered the contents on the note nearby, instead turning towards the proper day clothing. Grabbing a light blue Cheongsam top from the eastern side,a complimenting pair of black knee length shorts, and the necessary under clothing, she quickly dressed.

The shorts were a bit long, going a few centimeters past her knees, but otherwise they fit properly.. Everything else fit unfairly well, she would need to confront the Shimada heir on how creepy this was. That would happen later however, as for now she needed to eat as well. Kneeling down she grabbed the abandoned towel, removing the one on her head, choosing to neatly tuck them in a corner of the restroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and her hair, leaving it loose to finish drying. Angela stopped by the closet just long enough to grab a pair of black flats and slide them on before heading to the door, giving it three sharp knocks.

Angela followed behind the house servant that had been sent to take her from breakfast to wherever Hanzo Shimada was deciding to spend his morning. The flavors from her meal still lingered in her mouth. Fish for breakfast? Angela had eaten it, but not without a little doubt. Her rice had been well enough though. Useful for dulling the flavor of the fish, as well as filling her up a little more.

* * *

After her meal, a servant had arrived to guide her. It was the same girl that had shown Angela to her room the day before. She seemed less interested in speaking now than she had previously, so Angela kept her interactions to a minimum, instead choosing to look around the compound as they passed through it. The design was fascinating, a mix of traditional Japanese designs and architecture, accented by pottery and decor that might have been just as at home in a history museum. Occasionally Angela would be able to catch signs of the current day and age, a window displaying the view of a different part of the country, passing people using modern technology, or the way the halls and rooms seemed to light themselves naturally even in windowless areas.

Soon enough, they passed through a threshold and Angela was outside, a quick glance around placing her in a courtyard she did not recognize at all. There were more trees, clustered in three areas along several winding paths. Some spaces within the courtyard held carefully raked sand gardens, the stones in them looking warm in the sunlight. There was a large and winding koi pool, bridges passing over where it met the paths they kept to. In grassy areas off path Angela could see that some people were meditating, while others worked through slow movements she could remember Genji using. A practice in control, he had called it, forming muscle memory.

They passed through the courtyard gates into another sectioned off space. Here Angela could see Hanzo lining up a shot on his bow. It didn't take long for him to release the arrow, immediately lowering his bow and turning to face them. Angela watched his eyes flick over the girl that had guided her for barely a moment before they met hers.

"I hope you rested well." He greeted quietly, his voice carrying easily in the space between them. "It would not do well for you to not recover from your travels." The servant girl turned and left, pulling Angela's attention for a moment.

"I slept well enough." She responded, watching the girl leave. When she turned back, Hanzo had closed the distance between them. He now stood an arms length away. His brown-red eyes, so similar to his brothers, looking over her.

"Very well. I would have advised you to keep your hair up today, but I was not expecting you to leave it down." As he spoke, Hanzo moved away. Gently he placed his bow on the ground before turning back to Angela's now confused expression.

"Why is my hairstyle relevant?" she asked him, one hand reaching up to snag a loose strand that curled over her shoulder.

"It might get in the way. Idle hands are dangerous, so while you are here you will learn. While you arrived harshly, you are only as much of a captive as you make yourself." He explained, pulling two throwing blades off of his belt and holding one out towards her.

"So you would arm your prisoner?" Angela reached forward and carefully took the blade as she spoke.

"Not everyone wants you here, many still hold offense because of your meddling with Genji. They are not willing to look past the insult you dealt them to see how advantageous you can be. In the event that they act, I'd like you to be capable of defending yourself, or at least holding them off long enough for help to arrive." He held her gaze as he explained. "For someone so famous for being a pacifist, any combat skills would be an adv..." He paused when her face twisted slightly.

"Why does everyone think that?" Angela huffed, adjusting her grip on the blade she had been handed. "I do not enjoy unneeded violence, no. That does not mean I am not willing to defend myself or those around me. Did you know that people think I'm squeamish at the sight of blood? I am a surgeon! I was the head of surgery at my own hospital. I've held hearts, beating and not." She gave another huff, clearly frustrated. When she looked back up at Hanzo, she stepped back. His eyes were wide in shock, he clearly hadn't been expecting her outburst, likely also influenced into believing that she was a pacifist. It made a better story after all. A gentle angel who joined a militant group in hopes of easing and erasing hurt. Much easier to market then her truth, having joined Overwatch because of the funding, and the hope that people would stop looking at her with pity filled eyes, but mostly the funding.

"Well." Hanzo started, having regained his composure. "That just adds another advantage and makes my job easier. I will teach you how to manage knives, poisons, and a bow, Hopefully with decent accuracy. I think you would be a valuable asset to the clan, but your freedom depends on your cooperation." he warned. "Now we will begin with throwing knives. Simple in theory, difficult in practice. It will help you learn to balance and hold a short blade properly." He coaxed Angela over to stand before the targets, his eyes never leaving her.

* * *

In the back room of a tiny hole-in-the-wall bar located in Málaga, a young man sat head down, swirling an otherwise untouched glass of bourbon. On the table in front of him sat a dusty old hat, it's well kept form and shape betraying its battered appearance. His eyes, a golden brown much like his beverage, shifted around the room occasionally but remained on the swirling liquid in his glass. As much as he'd love to drown his concerns in the amber poison, Jesse McCree would need a clear head at least until the end of the business portion of his evening.

Jesse didn't shift when a manicured hand set a Dorado Sunset on the table across from him and slid into the old booth. Olivia Colomar stared at her companion for a moment, getting a feel for his mood before risking a word.

"Alright Jo-Jessie." She paused, adjusting her tone and dropping any mischief she'd been planning. "What's happened? It takes something big to get you this serious. Last time I saw you this way it was after you got news of Reyes." The concern in her voice was a rare thing to hear from the woman.

"What do you know about the Shimada clan?" McCree finally looked up, giving the shorter woman a clear look at the rage and terror that swirled in his eyes.

"I can tell you that they're active. The new head of the clan, a strict but slightly less traditional man named Hanzo, is doing what he can to regain the footing they lost when the big OW set Genji free on them." Sombra answered. "They have a hand in most if not all of the trades going on in Asia right now, and several outside of the continent. Jesse, what happened?" Violet eyes widened when Jesse growled, half his glass disappearing in one long drink before he answered.

"They fucking took her!" He snarled, slamming the glass onto the table. "They waited for me to leave and then they came in and they just took her. Angie's gone and we don't know where." Sombra leaned back as Jesse's hand left his drink to rub furiously at his eyes.

"Jesse…" Sombra watched her friend fight back tears, unable to do anything to help.

"I've got to find her Olivia. The things that clan is capable of, it terrifies me. If they could do what they did to Genji, there ain't nothing stopping them from doing worse to Angela. Olivia they have trafficking rings." His voice cracked. "I can't let them hurt her." Sombra pushed Jesse's glass towards him as he stared at her with watering amber eyes.

"Drink, I'll poke around and see what I can find while you do." She coaxed, flagging the bartender and ordering another glass for Jesse before pulling out her phone. Her Dorado Sunset sat forgotten on the table.


	6. Chapter 6

It became clear early on in the lesson that Angela had some experience with small blades, and the art of throwing them. Hanzo took this information in stride, with his new information on her personality he wouldn't doubt it if someone told him she had personally asked Genji how his shurikens worked. After only two days of instruction, Angela could stick at least one out of every five throws. He'd only had to make a few mild adjustments to her form and the way she held the blades.

Angela instinctively held blades the same way she held a surgical scalpel. Steady, blade controlled and ready to act. Her biggest issue came with letting the knives go. She needed to hold the blades a touch looser and, upon release, she had to let go in a particular way so that her fingertips did not impede the flight path of the knife. Still, she took his teachings well and had learned much within her time here already, even if she answered criticism with sharp looks and at one point cruelly asked him if he was trying to relive a fond memory of his brother through her.

"No." He had responded. "Genji was never half the student you are." It had been the wrong thing to say Hanzo realized, her expression changing from scathing to serious consideration of how much trouble she would be in if her knife met his flesh rather than the target the next throw.

It had taken a while for the tension to once again fade from her shoulders, but Hanzo could tell that Angela was adjusting to her stay on the compound. Allowing her to sleep in the two mornings was doing wonders for her physical well being, and his check-ins to be sure she was eating were to make sure she noticed that someone was concerned for her presence. He aimed to grant her a feeling of belonging that Overwatch might have failed to give. He wanted to shift her loyalties not only to the Shimada clan, but to himself first and foremost. In order to do that, he needed her to trust him and to depend on him. She would, of course, need to have confidence in her own independence as well or this would never work.

"Doctor, that is enough for now." He spoke up after she had finished throwing the three blade set. Two were sticking in the target, one clipping the center circle. The third blade was stuck in the wall several feet behind the target. A sign of strength but lacking aim control, and he'd have to repair the blade later.

"You had me practice longer yesterday." Hanzo easily noted the question in her statement, deciding to wait until she had collected the knives to answer it. She realized his decision, those soul seeing blue eyes shifting away from his own as she turned and walked towards the targets. Hanzo watched her go, admiring the confidence in her steps as she went.

He felt a shifting deep in his soul, a gasp escaping his lips under the clever disguise of an exhale. It had been years since his dragons had demanded their freedom so harshly, before Genji's fall from grace. His attempts at hiding this new internal struggle were in vain, as Angela's touch pulled him from his mind. His eyes met hers, Hanzo feeling uncertain at being seen in a moment of weakness. To his surprise there was only understanding in the medic's eyes. Her hand was removed from his clothed shoulder once his attention was on her.

"I know that look." Angela's voice was gentle, as if speaking to a scared child. "Genji used to get it in the very beginning. When he still didn't trust us. It was Soba, his dragon. She wanted out." Angela laughed softly. "The first time I met her, he was unconscious. She tried to bite me."

"Approaching an angered dragon was incredibly foolish." Hanzo muttered, knowing full well that she could hear him clearly.

"Foolish or not, it needed to be done. Genji needed his meal. Soba relaxed once I explained the situation and gave her his pudding. Genji was less than impressed but introduced her." Angela's eyes shifted, the focus in them fading as she envisioned a memory rather than reality. Hanzo felt his dragons push on his boundaries once more, a different form of urgency within them now.

"Why do you feel the need to tell me about my brother's dragon?" Hanzo questioned, watching the focus return to her eyes as her expression sobered into something he could only describe as clinical.

"The discomfort, the blue spark in your eyes, the distractions. I learned with Genji that it meant his dragon wanted out, at that moment. Admittedly Genji's eyes sparked green." She paused for a moment, having derailed her own thoughts. "Releasing Soba helped him, as well as improved his bond with her. They both became stronger." She explained, shifting her stance as she spoke. The blades in her right hand giving quiet sounds as they brushed against one another.

"So you want me to release beings bound to my very soul?" Hanzo raised an eyebrow at her, extending a hand to request the blades from her. They were carefully placed in his hand as Angela gave a curt nod.

"It helped Genji. I have no reason to believe that it would be any different for you." The knowing tone she spoke with only made Hanzo want to argue more.

"How do you know they do not want freedom to harm you specifically after all you have done to my blood?" he asked, voice low and dangerous. "After you denied them their kill so many years ago?" His dragons reached out once more, giving an ominous blue gleaming to his eyes as he spoke. Angela held his gaze, now unarmed against a man that held great power within his very soul. Hanzo chuckled at her boldness, his amusement only rising at the subtle signs of shock that now decorated her features.

"You've made us late for lunch now Doctor. I will however humor you." Hanzo mused, relaxing in a way he had not done before another being in too long. A ripple of blue energy ran through his tattoo before two small dragons materialized clinging to his shoulders. They immediately shoved their snouts into his hair, destroying his neat tieback, before turning their gaze onto Angela. Hanzo watched as her boldness faltered for a moment under the gaze of the two cat sized beasts. Her eyes widened at the attention, her hands twitching for blades she no longer had, or perhaps her blaster that was half a world away.

The dragons made a low chirrup before they moved, launching themselves through the air with the ease of flighted creatures. Hanzo nearly chuckled as Angela flinched back in vain. One dragon landed on the front of her blouse, its face nearing hers as it snuffled her face. The other dragon circled around her shoulders, its tiny clawed paws finding their way into her hair. The golden strands were in their iconic ponytail today, which had now become a perch. A startled yelp escaped Angela's lips which was immediately echoed by the two dragons.

Hanzo's amusement at Angela's situation quickly shifted to horror when the dragon now curled up in Angela's hair began to purr, an action he had only seen the male dragon perform for his mother. His horror only grew as the female dragon nipped Angela on the cheek before leaping off of her shirt and lazily drifting back over to Hanzo with an amused expression.

"My apologies Ziegler." Hanzo choked out, snatching the female dragon from the air and earning himself a harsh bite. He gave the female dragon a sharp look, which was returned in kind, before looking back up at Angela. She had gently reached up and was now trying to free her hair from the purring male's grasp, her actions only increasing the male's purring. Hanzo noted that her movements seemed practiced, his stomach dropping ever so slightly as the female in his hands gave a quiet growl.

"You needn't apologize. They are friendlier and gentler than Soba was, She would get so tangled in my hair, and some of her playful nips drew blood." Hanzo felt pinprick claws enter his arm, the growling grew louder.

"You must have been close to Genji then," Hanzo managed to say, ignoring the stinging of the claws. Angela froze, blue dragon now wrapped around her arm. Her eyes held a pain, a fear he had not seen within them before.

"We were extremely close, for a while, but Genji was still in a dark place and needed help I could not offer him. He made that very clear before he left." She answered, crystal blue shifting away from Hanzo and down at the purring creature in her arms. Hanzo considered her words carefully before deciding that it was a situation he was better off not entering at this point in time.

"His mistake." Hanzo flinched internally as he noticed the tightness in his male dragons grip on Angela's arm as she scratched just behind his horns. "We should not delay our meal any further." He tore his eyes away from the scene. "There is an event going on later this evening I would like for you to witness." His plans were being derailed, he needed to regain control over this situation, dragons or no. That being said, he tried not to feel too victorious at the thankfulness in her eyes when Angela nodded at him.

On the table before them sat at least ten different types of sushi, seven of which Hanzo was particularly fond of, and three he knew would be more palatable for Angela. Off to the side were wrapped rice balls, of which he immediately grabbed one. He handed it to the dragon in his arms and motioned for Angela to do the same. Each dragon slithered out of their respective arms and onto the table before delicately beginning to eat their rice ball.

"They are much neater than Soba as well." Angela mused as she watched them. "She would shove her whole nose into a cup of rice pudding and come out looking like a mess." Hanzo watched as her eyes lingered on the dragons. Fondness softened her expression into something far gentler than she ever looked upon him with, Hanzo felt the sudden urge to change that. Unseen by him, the female dragon paused in her eating to give her human a knowing expression, one laced with pride.

"You must have been fond of Soba." Hanzo attempted to start up a conversation as he sat, Angela sitting across from him. He pushed a plate of smoked salmon sushi towards her.

"She reminded me of a cat that I had when I was still taking classes and doing internships. I ended up studying veterinary science on the side after she died." Hanzo mentally chided himself. Just how many bad memories was he capable of bringing to the surface, he was beginning to grow hesitant to make small talk. He grabbed an eel plate, using his chopsticks to place two pieces onto his personal plate. Angela followed his lead with the salmon he had guided to her earlier.

The meal continued in an awkward silence, broken by the quiet chuffs and squeaks of the dragons and the sliding of the plates across the table as Angela sampled the various sushis. At one point she stopped eating them in single bites and starting eating halves. She would feed the second half of the ones she didn't like to the dragons, much to Hanzo's reluctant amusement.

"Well," Angela ended up being the one to break the silence. "What are their names?" She asked, motioning to the dragons with her empty hand. Hanzo blinked, unable to recall the names he had given the two when he was a child, before his father had scolded him for such a childish action. He could already feel the doctors disappointment and he had not even answered her yet.

"They do not have names." He answered in an even tone. "However, they are easy to tell apart because that one," he nodded towards the dragon that still lingered by Angela's side, "is male, and," He motioned to the dragon closest to him, who froze under their eyes as she had been attempting to steal a piece of sushi from a plate. "This one is female."

"They don't have names?" Her reaction went past disappointment, she looked outright scandalized. "The poor things, fix it." Her tone changed. Gone was Doctor Ziegler, before him now sat Mercy.  
"Fix it?" Hanzo watched the woman carefully.

"Yes. Give them names. Something with meaning." She nodded. Her eyes had once again taken a likeness to diamond, sharp and glinting. It didn't help that the male dragon was once again purring. Two pairs of beady black eyes joined the mineral gaze. Hanzo, having survival instincts, began thinking of each of the mythical stories he had been told as a child. The Dragon and the Phoenix came to mind first, then the three evil dragons. He continued to think over it when he remembered a story his mother had told him once, about the dragons of the north and south wind.

"KitaKage, MinamiKage." Hanzo considered them before shaking his head in a small stiff motion. "Kita and Minami. The North and the South." He pointed to the male and female dragons respectively. Both dragons began to purr as Hanzo felt something within him shift and strengthen.

"Beautiful names." Angela agreed, presenting Hanzo with a beautiful smile. He stared for a moment, watching as Angela slid two more leftover pieces of sushi towards the dragons, wondering just how his brother could have been willing to pass her up. Unfortunately the moment was broken when a servant approached quietly.

"Ahem, right." Hanzo stood, Minami leaping through the air to rest on his shoulder. "Doctor Ziegler, tonight just after the sun sets, I request that you be present in the back courtyard in traditional ceremonial garb. Two hours before, three servants should arrive in your room to assist you with the clothing. Until then, I must attend clan matters. You are free to wander around in the wing where you are currently housed, so long as you are back in your room in time to be dressed." As he spoke, Hanzo slid the two undamaged knives onto the table towards Angela before giving the barest hints of a bow and moving to exit the room. He stopped in the doorway to look expectantly at the unmoved blue dragon perched on the edge of the table by Angela. Kita's tail even sat over the now confused woman's wrist.

"Come Kita, We must leave her to her evening." The dragon let out a whine before moving. Turning, he gently nipped Angela's hand in farewell before flying to Hanzo's other shoulder. Having both of his dragons now Hanzo exited the room, trying not to feel too upset at the idea of leaving Angela alone while he dealt with the elders once more.


End file.
